A King's Curiosity
by Death'sAbyss22
Summary: When Flacon goes to take a shower after many matches, he has an encounter with a certain thief. When said thief makes a suggestion, Falcon is happy to oblige. Warning: this is Yaoi, if you do not not, do not read. R&R please and this will be my last story for a while so sorry to my followers.


I would like to start by saying that I am using wordpad here so i have no spell check, so sorry for grammer mistakes if any. This is YAOI, if you don't like this, go away. I do not own Smash bros. or any characters mentioned.

A King's Curiosity

Falcon had a long day, a four way brawl with Link Mario and Falco. Then a tag team with Kirby, Zelda and, Toon Link. Now he just finished a solo match against Bowser. He was exhausted. Before he was about to go to sleep, he decided to go to the Smash Mansion's showers. He went threw a few hallways greeting other smashers as he went along such as Snake, Fox, and Lucas. Once he reached the showers he began to shread his clothing. He held a nice firm 6-pack and ripped pectorals. He walked into the shower room for the guys and found Marth and Ike in there as well. Everyone at the mansion knew that Falcon was gay so there was always awkward moments when there were shirtless men in the room with him. "Ummmmm, hi Falcon. How's it going?" Asked Marth with a blush on his face. "Well I supose. Won all three of my battles today. You guys?" "We lost both of ours. Fox hits hard and so does Wolf. What is with those starfox guys?" "I think the fact that they have guns is a little unfair." Added Ike. "But it isn't unfair that you two have swords? Or that the Ice Climbers have hammers?" Asked Falcon with a smirk. "Well... you know... we... shut up Falcon. Go take your shower. "Fine fine."

Falcon walked a few showers down andturned the water on. He washed down his tone body and was almost finished when Gannondorf walked into the shower room. Falcon couldn't help but stare at the Gerudo with his Ripped arms, perfect legs, and amazing abs all covered with a fine layer of red hair. There were many showers open throuhout the room but Ganon decided to take the one right next to Falcon. Falcon turned so Ganon couldn't see the obvious hard on that he was sporting. They washed in silence for only a few seconds when Ganon spoke. "Say Falcon, your gay right?" "Yeah, everyone knows that. Why?" "Well, I was just wondering, would you ugh, you know, be intersted in sex with me?" "What!? Your not gay are you?" "Well no, but I've been wondering if there is any difference between men and women and since you are the only gay one here and my tribe at home is all women, I figured I could try on you." "Well... I supose I can do that for you if you really want to. When you want to do it?" "Well seeing as how Marth and Ike left, how about now?" "Here? What if someone else comes to get a shower while we are doing it?" "That's a gamble I am willing to make Falcon"

Ganon moved toward Falcon and started rubbing his large hands over Falcon's body from behind. He reached around and began playing with the racers nipples. He went down and started stroking the hardon that Falcon still had. Ganon then spun him around and began kissing him passionately. Falcon moaned into the kiss and added his tounge into the king's mouth. Ganon pushed falcon away. "Suck me." The larger man said. "Yes sir." Falcon woud never admit it, bt he loved being dominated. He got to his knees and wraped his lips around his new lovers large 8 1/2 inch rod. He added his tounge in with his sucking giving the king of the valley the best oral experience he ever recieved. Gannon couldn't hold back and without warning shot his load down Falcon's throat. Falcon tried to swallow it all but couldn't hold the massive amounts of cum that came from the giant dick. It came out of his mouth and was washed away by the shower stream. Captain stood and wiped his mouth of the left over sed still there. "So I take it you liked that Ganon?" Asked Falcon smugly. "Yeah but with all the back up power I have, I need to cum twice to calm down this thing." Ganon said gestureing to his still hard tool. "So how about we try anal then?" suggested the driver." "You would be willing to try and fit this thing?" "Believe it or not, I've had bigger." "Well if you say so, turn around." Falcon obeyed and put his hands against the wall. Thanks to the water they already had a good source of lubricant. Ganon inserted one finger into Captin's hole. He moved it in and out and then inserted another finger. Ganon began makeing a scissor motion to get Falcon prepeared for the much bigger thing to come. "I'm fine now man, you can enter now." Ganon positioned his tool and inserted it slowly into Captain's tight heat. Inch by inch he entered until he was fully seated inside. He quickly began thrusting deep into Falcon repeadedly over and over again. Ganon couldn't last long with this new and wonderul experience. Within ten minutes he was close to reaching his limit. "Captain I'm close." "Me to Gannon. You can cum in me, if you want."

That was all Gannondorf needed. He began unloading deep into Falcon's ass. Both were tired and took another shower to clean themselves from the previous experience. After cleaning up both dressed and went to their respective rooms. From that point on anytime Ganon needed some "help" Falcon was there to oblige.


End file.
